Seating surfaces on mass transportation vehicles such as airplanes or trains or seating provided at public venues such as theaters or arenas are often infrequently cleaned and as a result are often dirty. Moreover, it is not often practical or possible for a user to clean their own seating area, much less transport and store the cleaning supplies and tools required to truly clean seating surfaces to such vehicles or venues. Accordingly, a cover system which provides a barrier between a user and a contaminated seating area, while being easy to transport and store, is desirable.